Sketching Your Passion
by blurry-blurb
Summary: Written for "Ginny Draws Draco" challenge, the story is about how Draco, after the War, sees passion in Ginny only when she is sketching. He likes to see the fire in her and decides to do something to bring it out. DG and slight BZ/LL
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Put Out The Fire**

* * *

**AN****: This fic has been written for Rowan's "Ginny Draws Draco" Challenge. It comes as a welcome change to me from Realisation Hits Late as RHL has been giving me problems! It's the second time now that Rowan has encouraged me to write something! Thanks Rowan!**

**Disclaimer****: I wish the characters were mine. I would have made sure Draco and Ginny ended up together. Alas, they are not mine and unfortunately, for DG lovers, Ginny is now married to Potter. Bah. The song is Don't Put Out The Fire by Saga.**

**Chapter Notes**** : I know my story may have you confused if I don't get to explanations now. This story is set right after the War in DH and does not comply with ANYTHING after the war. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the New M.O.M. Hogwarts has re-opened and McGonagall is now the Headmistress. Two minutes silence may please be observed for Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, and Voldemort as they are still dead. Sorry to anyone who has been offended. I know a few characters, specifically Draco, may seem OOC at present but all your doubts will be cleared in due time, my friends. **

**Also, thanks to Rowan for the awesome beta!**

**That is it, I guess. On with it now.**

* * *

Suffering in silence  
Your patience is climbing the walls  
You've tried to reach somebody  
But there's no answer when you call  
Burning with passion  
How long have you been this close to the edge  
You walk around in circles  
And hold back a silent scream  
You need to touch somebody  
Somebody you saw in a dream  
Burning with passion  
How long have you been this close to the edge

You are burning with the heat of your desire  
And you may never feel this passion again  
So, don't put out the fire  
The way that you're behaving  
You'd think you've no will of your own  
But with a little imagination  
You'll never be alone  
Burning with passion  
How long have you been this close to the edge

We may never ever feel this passion  
We may never ever feel this again

We are burning with the heat of our desire  
And we may never feel such passion again  
So, don't put out the fire  
Feel the fire  
We may never feel this passion again  
Feel the fire

-Saga

* * *

"There comes Weirdo Weasley with Loony Lovegood. Nice pair, they both are," Blaise commented, sneering at the sixth year girls.

Draco looked up from his parchment to see them enter together, Lovegood fervently muttering something to the Weaslette, the former as usual armed with a long sketchbook and a set of Muggle puncels. Or was it pencils? Oh whatever, he thought to himself, rolling his eyes and going back to his work.

Slytherin House had named the two girls "Weirdo Weasley" and "Loony Lovegood".

Lovegood had always seemed a bit cracked to Draco, but Weasley had gone weird after the war. It was understandable to him to quite an extent. Quite.

Sure, she had lost her brother - Fred? George? Well, either one - but that didn't mean that she should let herself get sucked into the sorrow that was around everyone. Wasn't she supposed to be a courageous Gryffindor, one who never backed down from any challenge, or some crap like that?

In some ways, she was proof that the war had changed everything. Instead of the being the fiery, cheerful redhead that she used to be, she was now a much more sober and subdued girl.

She was there, yet she wasn't there. She would talk to people, listen to them, respond, laugh at the right places, and even comfort the others, but her spirit was gone. It was visible to everyone but who would bring her back? Every person had their own post - war pieces left to gather.

The only hint remaining of the passion that had once characterised her being could be seen when she sat sketching somewhere. What she sketched in that notebook of hers, no one knew. But once she started on with her sketches, the passion would be back, it would be there consuming her - evident from the furious, almost feverish, movements of her hands and fingers. Sketching the outline and smudging the details carefully, she would work on her subject like a devotee chanting mantras for his deity.

Draco had always been curious as to what was there in her notebook. He wanted a glimpse of what was it that made her so animated, brought back the passion in her. What made _him_ so curious, he did not know. Not that he was the only one curious. Students from all Houses wanted to know what was that she sketched but she denied them. Most of them respected her wishes and let her be. Slytherins were never included with most, anyways.

From what they told him, Crabbe, Nott, and a few new students - transfer students mostly - had very politely asked her to show them the sketches. Well, as politely as any Slytherin could. Things had turned bad only when she had refused.

Thankfully, he had come upon the scene before they could execute their plan of body binding her and then going through it. He did not understand why, but he felt the need to defend Ginny, even if it was just her stupid notebook that needed saving.

"Give it back to her, Crabbe," he had commanded; his voice held no place for discussion or persuasion.

"But, Draco -"

"Now!"

Crabbe had grumbled, but given it back to her without a moment's hesitation. One sharp look from Draco had been enough to make him shut up.

It was nice to know that the Slytherins still respected him the same way. Not many of the Slytherins had remained after war. Once Hogwarts had re-opened, the remaining had come back.

There were new students too, of course. Transfer students and first years.

Slytherin House was as good as ever-as good as it could be without Severus Snape.

Now with Professor Jack Carmel, the new Potions teacher, _and_ the new Head of Slytherin House, things were just not the same anymore. Draco doubted they would be for another twenty or so years; Merlin knew how long people would take to trust them.

Now sitting in the library, working on his Transfiguration essay, the blond Slytherin still did not know why he did it. Why had he gone against his housemates? Why had he stopped them from seeing her notebook? After all, wasn't it just a stupid notebook? What difference would it make even if they did see her sketches?

Questions kept swimming in Draco's head, popping in and out like those irritating gnomes people had in their gardens. The only difference was that he could not toss these questions out of his head.

What he did know was that he was happy, almost, that he did it. For the first time since the starting of the term, this was the first time he had seen an emotion cross her eyes. He could see her face behind his closed eyes now. How she had looked at him, relief settled in her features, and gratitude shining in her eyes.

She didn't say thank you, but he knew she was silently thanking him. His 'welcome' to her was an imperceptible nod of his head.

"What are you thinking, mate?" Blaise's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Nothing," he said, sighing.

"Sure, whatever you say." Draco knew that Blaise was his good friend, but he was also a Slytherin. His housemates had been incredulous over his actions.

Saying that he was thinking about the Weaslette now would not be good for him; Draco's position in the House of Slytherin was at a very fragile stage.

One of the new transfer students from France, Pierre Philips -also a seventh year- was proving to be a threat for him. It was only due to the old students - who still treated Draco like the Prince that he used to be - that the new students feared him.

A Malfoy, even without money, had power. He was an example of that. He could hex Philips into oblivion in just a second if he wanted. But he did not want to take a chance by turning the new students against him.

"Well, I'm done," he said to Blaise, neatly folding his parchment, and arranging his book bag.

"In a minute, mate," Blaise replied, stuffing his books in his bag, and slinging it over his shoulder.

The two crossed the now odd pair of the school, both the girls working in a companionable silence.

"What wouldn't I give to see what the Weaslette sketches," Blaise said, sighing and once again turning back to take a look at the two.

Draco made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat.

"I know you're interested too, Drae. I don't understand why you protected her. You do know your risking your position. If there's one thing that hasn't changed is Slytherin honour. And you very well know that Philips is just looking for a chance to knock you off your position."

Draco sighed. "I know Blaise. And that's what _I'm_ asking _myself_. Why did I stop them? Why indeed?"

The two entered their common room and made it to their dorm without any event, namely without encountering Philips.

"Think about it, Drae." Blaise's quite voice carried over from his bed.

Draco did not make any reply, but he knew that he was going to do just that.

* * *

**AN: Back with another note. You know you guys love me!**

**Anyways, this is to all of you who are going to read it but are going to ignore the cute lil' "Review" button. Normally, I am not that persistent for reviews, but since this fic is for a challenge, I'm going to need all the encouragement, opinion, and advice that I can get. So, please don't ignore that my button, for my sake. Be gentle with the poor author. **

**Review if you want me back with the next chapter!**

**Love,**

**Niki.**


	2. Saviour?

**

* * *

**

Saviour?

* * *

**AN: I'm back! Woohoo! Those reviews made me feel so nice! It feels wonderful to have a nice response from the readers! I would like to point out that not all readers are reviewing. This is a request to all the readers out there. Please review. It's not for my story only, it's for all the stories that you read. A review makes the author's day. Even constructive criticism motivates an author to keep going.**

**Chapter Notes: This chapter is more or less from Ginny's point of view. I still haven't revealed the details of what is there in her notebook. I love being evil. insert evil cackle. Anyhow, I'm trying to make it all as clear as possible, if there's anything that is confusing, feel free to ask me.**

**A million thanks to Rowan-greenleaf for the awesome and quickest beta-read ever!**

**Disclaimer: Do you see Ginny and Draco married in DH? No? Then I obviously don't own Harry Potter. Some characters, however, are mine. Only some. Gah. The song in Nemesis by Atlastis.**

* * *

**Nemesis**

Time to live, time to hope  
Time to forget, time to look back  
Time to fall down, time to keep time

In my head, confusion  
Present becomes past and the future now  
How I influence the past  
While I'm looking forward  
Closer from my goal  
The next cog, perfect symbiosis

Time to live, time to hope  
Time to forget, lime to look back  
Time to fall down, time to keep time

Who believes, where's my story  
The cog of time has crushed my brain

It turns, turns in my head  
It turns in my head  
It turns, turns in my brain

Time to live, time to hope  
Time to forget, time to look back  
Time to fall down, time to keep time

It turns and we shall never know it's real size  
It turns the wheel of destiny

-Atlastis

* * *

Ginny looked at the blond standing across from her, grateful to him for stopping the other Slytherins from going through her notebook. She was standing there, backed into a corner in the dungeons, frozen due to shock that the Prince of Slytherin had bothered to be noble for once. She saw him nod at her once, and then he left, the others trailing behind him.

She kept standing there for Merlin knows how long, shaking, and taking deep breaths to calm herself down. As relief started to seep through her body and mind, confusion came walking along with it. She was grateful to him – there was no doubt about _that_ – but she was incredulous too.

Why would Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, stop his own housemates from going through what was _her_ property? After all, the war couldn't have changed him enough to respect a Weasley's wishes.

Or maybe - a tiny little maybe - it could have, she thought to herself, as she remember how the Slytherins had _asked_ her to show them her sketches.

She had been shocked at first. She had never thought that she would live to see the day a Slytherin would ask a Gryffindor for something.

Yes, she thought, more firmly this time, war had changed things.

Looking back now, she could see that even Malfoy had changed. He was no longer the arrogant snob he used to be. He had become sober, mature almost. He didn't go around bragging about his Pureblood status anymore, bullying Muggle-born or Half-blood students. Hell, he had even stopped sneering now.

His smirk, however, was still in place.

He kept out of the Golden Trio's way, minding his own business. It was amazing, his transformation from a snotty boy to a matured seventh year.

Apparently, the teachers were also aware of the change in him. McGonagall had initially offered Harry to be Head Boy but he had refused, saying that he was done with the attention and responsibility of taking care of the others. Ron, too, had refused. So, it had come as a surprise when instead of offering it to any other student, she had offered Malfoy the same position. He too had refused, saying that, after his sixth year, he wanted to have a carefree seventh year.

The responsibilities of Head Boy had eventually landed on Blaise Zabini, another surprise to the students. The famous flirt, however, was very happy to accept the position. The fact that Hermione would be Head Girl was expected by almost everyone. Even then, Ron had thrown a fit that Zabini had been made Head Boy, and had grumbled something along the lines of 'Why didn't I accept it?'.

Trusting her shaky legs to carry her to the library, where Luna had decided for them to meet, Ginny made her towards her destination. Questions kept bugging her all the way: Why did he do that? Had he really nodded at her? What could that nod mean?

Looking down at the notebook in her hand, another set of questions started troubling her mind: Why was everyone so damn interested in her notebook? Had everyone forgotten the meaning of 'personal' after the darned war?

Releasing her breath in a huff, she looked up to find the blonde Ravenclaw waiting for her outside of the library.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Luna," Ginny said, forgetting her momentary irritation at the sight of her dreamy friend.

"I don't mind," Luna replied, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Anyways, I was watching an amused Zabini, and a scowling Malfoy in the library. It looks like the Wrackspurt has gotten to him. He's been scowling since the moment he arrived. And when Zabini speaks to him, he scowls even more."

"Probably regretting his actions," Ginny muttered under her breath. Catching the curious look on her friend's face, she sighed. "I'll tell you in the library."

As they slung their bags on the back of their chairs, Luna turned to her redheaded companion. "So, tell me. What has got you also scowling? I think the Wrackspurt has got to you also."

Ginny sighed, something she had been doing a lot of, that day. "I was coming back after meeting Professor Carmel, when I ran into a few Slytherins. They tried to take my notebook from me." Luna's eyes grew wide here; everyone knew how sensitive Ginny was about her notebook. Ginny ignored her best friend's expression and continued, "I was going to hex them into next year when Malfoy came along. Then I thought that there was no chance of getting away without letting them see my sketches. But I was wrong. Instead of helping them, he told them to leave me be. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year."

Luna nodded, looking grave for a moment or two, before concluding, "Maybe a Wrackspurt _did_ get to him."

Ginny grinned at the antics of her friend, and turned around to take out her Potions book, when a flash of blond caught her attention. Turning around properly, she saw Malfoy sitting with Zabini.

He was scowling, deep in thought.

Maybe a Wrackspurt _did_ get to him, she thought and then shook her head at herself.

Seeing that both of the boys engrossed in their work, she decided to observe Malfoy. His fair, tousled hair was falling in his eyes, giving him a 'just out of bed' look. His eyebrows were scrunched in thought, his nose slightly wrinkled in a cute way. His usually silver eyes looked shades darker, like grey clouds on an angry night. Something about his face made him look more mature. His lips, set in a hard line, and stiff shoulders were proof enough that he was thinking about something unpleasant.

Realising Luna was saying something to her, Ginny reluctantly tore her gaze away from the blond.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I was saying that your back is going to become stiff if you keep sitting like that. What are you doing anyways?"

Ginny stopped herself from sighing. "Nothing. C'mon let's get to work."

* * *

So engrossed were the two girls that they did not even notice dinner time approach.

"Ginny, Luna, aren't you guys coming for dinner? We've been waiting for you both," Hermione's voice startled her.

Ginny looked up to see the seventh year Gryffindor standing, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Hermione. I guess I kinda lost track of time while working on my Potions essay."

Her bushy haired friend's face softened. "C'mon, pack your stuff. Your brother is starving! And you know how irritating a hungry Ronald can be," Hermione huffed, causing Ginny to chuckle.

Both of the girls packed their bags, and Ginny decided to thank the blond before leaving.

Turning towards the table, she saw that the two boys had already left. Stomping on the disappointment that she was suddenly feeling, she put on a smile, and headed down to dinner with her friends.

* * *

Ginny took her seat next to Ron, piling her plate with steak and potatoes.

"So, what do you think of Carmel?" Ron asked with his mouth full, addressing his sister.

"Honestly, Ronald. One would think that you are old enough to know that you're not supposed to speak with your mouth full," Hermione reprimanded him.

Ron had the grace to look sheepish.

"He's good. Not as good as Professor Snape, though." Realising the words that left her mouth, she looked up to see Harry, sitting across her, frozen – his knuckles white from gripping the spoon hard.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny apologised.

Her apology brought him back from the trance he was in. "It's OK, Gin. Not your fault," he said quietly.

Snape had been a sensitive topic for Harry since he had gotten to know about his former Professor's love for his mother, and his sacrifices for her.

Ron scowled at Ginny, to which she glared back.

It's not like I did it on purpose, she thought to herself.

"Hey guys," Natalie - Ginny's dorm mate - chirped, sitting in the empty space beside her friend. Her cheerful voice cut through the tense environment, and immediately everybody lightened up. "How was your meeting with Carmel?" she asked, watching the food be replaced by ice-creams.

"It was good," Ginny said, picking out a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "He said I could take tuitions from either Malfoy or Zabini."

"Ooh. Malfoy or Zabini, eh? So, you get nice sketches for your notebook," Natalie suggested, knowing Ron would explode any minute now.

"WHAT? Mal – Zab -" Ron sputtered, turning from violent shade of red to purple.

Ginny, seeing what was coming, stood up to leave. "Bye, Ronald," she said in a sing-song voice, and, after kissing him on the cheek, rushed off.

Going back to her dorm, she quickly changed to her pyjamas and Charlie's old Canon's tee. She was so tired that she just lay on her bed, deciding to just go to sleep.

Her last coherent thought before sleep overtook her was:

Maybe a pair of silver eyes captured on paper won't look bad.

* * *

**AN: So, yay? Or boo? Review if you want me back, again. Or I'm going to grumble like a five year old, and not talk to ANYONE.**

**Anyways, onto the reviews...**

**Scubarang**** – I guess I'll let the sketchbook be a suspense for another 2 chapters. That was one reason why I decided to do a Post-War story. There are lots of ideas to play with. And thanks! I hope this chapter is just as good.**

**Babiiee-Z**** – I'm back! Aww. Thanks so much! This review just makes my day!**

**Rowan-greenleaf**** – Thanks so much!! I'm glad you liked it! I love an introspective Draco. He was going to be a death eater, after all. He **_**has**_** to be introspective. Thanks for the awesome beta!**

**Oxymoron8**** - shudders I was actually pretty depressed when I read the epilogue of doom! And what she will be sketching, you'll get to know that. But later. Suspense suspense!**

****** – Thanks! I was afraid about its response but I'm glad all of you like it!**

**looks around for reviews. I live for reviews! Why not give me a longer life? nudge**


	3. Oh Shit!

* * *

**Oh Shit!**

* * *

**A/N:**** I know this update was slower than the others and I'm really sorry for that! My brother deleted all the chapters I had typed up, and now I'm doing them all again. Due to this, my updates are going to be slower. Which makes me realise that my story won't be complete by the 15th and will be disqualified. *wails* Anyways, I will try my best to complete it before then.**

**Chapter Notes:**** This chapter is in two parts, first from Ginny's POV and second from Draco's POV. This chapter is, personally, my favourite.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't see any strawberry-blonde haired babies running around. Damn. I still don't own Harry Potter. The song is also NOT mine.**

* * *

**With The Wind Comes The Rain**

Darkness, depression  
A wind of thought flows through my mind  
With it comes aggression  
Peace I cannot find

I try to control my feelings  
I burst out crying  
My life is peeling  
I wish that I was dying

Darkness, depression  
A wind of thought flows through my mind  
With it comes aggression  
Peace I cannot find

With the wind comes the rain  
With the wind comes the rain  
With the wind comes the rain  
With the wind comes the rain...

**-Godsend**

* * *

Ginny woke up gasping, her knuckles white from clutching the sheets around her. She could feel her hair sticking to her forehead, sweat drops running down the sides of her face.

Looking around she saw that she was in her room, the rush of relief making her dizzy.

"Just a dream," she muttered, hoping to calm herself. Running a hand over her face, she exhaled heavily.

"Gin, are you alright? I thought I heard..." Natalie's concerned voice trailed off.

"Me screaming? Yeah. I had another nightmare," Ginny replied, her voice tired. She mentally smacked herself for forgetting to cast the Silencing Charm.

"Oh."

An awkward silence hung between the two friends.

Seeing that sleep was going to evade her for quite some time, Ginny decided to take a walk.

"Nat, I think I'm going outside," she said, grabbing her sketch pad and charcoal.

"Do you want me to come along?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just need some time."

"'Kay, just be careful, yeah?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Ginny walked out of the castle doors, enjoying the feel of the pleasant breeze playing with her hair, and tickling her face. Sighing, she looked up at the sky, the numerous twinkling stars making her oddly happy and sad at the same time.

Talking a walk outside late night was something that she had been doing since the war. It was the only time when she could sit and mourn over the loss of her brother Fred, and very good friend Colin Creevey.

Everyone had their own pain to handle, she knew, and she preferred to deal with hers in private. And in an effort to show people that life could still go on, she hid her pain behind fake smiles. Doing so wasn't easy, though. She knew that Ron had been there when Fred had died, knew that the death of their brother still haunted him. And so, to support her brother, she decided to mask all her feelings. She would laugh at the right time, at the right places. Comforting her brother when _she_ was the one who needed a shoulder to cry on was a tough feat. But Ginny knew that after seven years of running around saving the world with Harry, he was entitled to being comforted.

Clearing her head of all thoughts, she moved towards the Quidditch stands, deciding to sit there, when a lone figure in the air caught her attention.

_Who could be out so late_, she asked herself.

Squinting in an effort to make out the identity of the flier, her eyes went wide when the figure came close enough for her to decipher.

"Malfoy?" she whispered, her voice laced with scepticism.

Standing there - observing him, she could not help the way her eyes glued to his form. Nor could she help the way her mind stopped thinking altogether. His short length blond hair was flying behind him, some of it falling in his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, his face set. She could see that he was still wearing his uniform, the wind making his clothes stick to his body, accentuating his nimble form. He was flying around in circles, at a leisurely pace. And even when he was flying around the Quidditch pitch at this hour, and in his uniform nonetheless, she could feel ease and grace radiating from his body. And then all of a sudden he stopped.

Ginny could feel a frown forming on her face at his abrupt halt.

"See, Father, I am breaking rules. I won't become like you, Father! I hope you are happy to know that," he shouted, looking up at the sky.

The sincerity in his voice shocked her. Feeling that she was invading his privacy, she turned back and sat down under a tree at some distance, her back towards the pitch.

Leaning back at the tree, she closed her eyes, relieved that after a whole day of faking happiness, she could let her emotions take over her now.

* * *

He had been flying around in circles for the past hour and a half when a figure walking away from the pitch caught his eye. Slowing down his speed, he changed his direction and started following the person.

_Who could be out so late,_ he asked himself.

Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he kept his pace slow, and flew close enough to the figure to be able to observe him or her from a safe distance.

His eyebrows creased when he was close enough. _Waist length hair?_ _A girl?_ And even though it was a full moon night, the clouds covering the moon did not let him see the colour of her hair. She wasn't blonde, that he was sure of. She had dark hair. And even though she was wearing an oversized t-shirt and loose pyjamas, he could see that her tiny frame was shapely. Something about her struck him familiar.

I know her, Draco thought to himself. He stopped following her when he saw her sit down underneath a tree and lean her head.

Casting a Silencing Charm, he hopped off his broom and gently placed it on the ground, walking towards her. He faltered mid step when he was close enough to decipher the colour of her hair.

Red hair.

Weaslette.

Realising that this was his only chance to observe her closely without the risk of anyone else watching, he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and moved to sit in front of her.

Placing himself a few safe metres away from her, Draco saw that she was sitting with her legs crossed, Indian style, and her notebook resting on her right lap. She was leaning forward, her red hair falling around her, making it difficult for him to see her face. Thin, long fingers were gliding over the paper, occasionally rubbing over the lines. Smudging, he thought to himself. And then, as if sensing that someone was watching her, she picked up her head and looked around - her eyes wide and searching.

"Lumos," Draco heard her whisper. And the moment her wand lit up, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Beautiful," he breathed in awe.

He could see her pale skin glowing in the light, giving it a golden hue. Her eyes, brown with hints of green and gold, were dancing with the same passion he'd admired in them before. Her teeth were catching on her lower lip, turning her soft, pink lips to a darker shade. The red hair that he had always been taunting her for wasn't red, he saw. It was auburn; shades of golden, brown, and red mixed in together.

For a minute or two, all he could do was stare at her, his storm grey eyes wide, and entranced.

"Stupid," she muttered and smacked herself on the head.

The action brought an involuntary smile on his face. Realising that he had been observing her - _checking her out,_ his brain screamed at him - he got up and moved back to pick up his broom.

Removing the Disillusionment Charm and the Silencing Spell, he walked back towards her, stopping at her side.

Still engrossed in her sketch, Ginny did not notice his arrival.

"Weaslette."

She started at the sound of his voice, spinning around to face him. He saw her notebook fall down.

The sketch astonished him even more than its artist had.

His own face was staring back at him.

"Oh shit," she whispered, bringing his attention back to her.

* * *

**A/N:**** Back with another note. I'm evil that way. And this is the first cliff-hanger of the story. I love writing cliff-hangers!**

**And YAY!! I revealed a sketch of hers! The next chapter is going to be a description of our 'Draco on Paper'.**

**The last line is my favourite part of the chapter.**

**Some of you may think Draco is a bit OOC in this chapter but then, who remains the same after a war?**

**Now, reviews...**

**Mrs. Nicholas Jonas teehee****:**** Thanks! Here I am!**

**Kalira:**** Thanks! I know. *drools***

**SquirrelGal:**** Thank you! I was afraid of getting a boo. Lol.**

**Babiiee-Z:**** Thanks!! I know. I don't like it when Luna loses her eccentricity. It's just not her anymore. If you get what I mean.**

**Oxymoron8:**** I've finally revealed one sketch of hers. Others are to come. And I think I've read quite a lot of 'Someone has made my sketch, let's look for the artist' stories. I wanted this to be different. I hope my story is different.**

**Rowan-greenleaf:**** Thanks so much for the quick beta!! I love your comments! And trust me to make errors in a beta-read chapter. *rolls eyes at self***


	4. Surprise Surprise!

**

* * *

**

**Surprise Surprise!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: My updates are now going to be faster, I promise. I'm still struggling with the chapters but the things are coming to me much easier now.**

**Chapter Notes: Since Rowan got confused while going through this chapter, I'd like to point out that this chapter starts from Ginny's P.O.V., when she comes out for a walk. So, I'm not leaving the cliff-hanger unattended. **

**Oxymoron8 had asked me if Lucius is dead or Draco was just raging to the sky to vent. Lucius, along with the other senior Death Eaters, is dead. Only some of the 'Death Eaters - to – be' survive, which includes our beloved blond.**

**Also, I'd like to point out that things start happening from this chapter. Lots of dialogues, and lots of action is about to ensue. **

**As always, a million thanks to Rowan for the awesome-est and quickest beta read ever! **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters from Harry Potter belong to me. I'm just borrowing _and_ making up some of them for _your_ entertainment. The song, too, is not mine.**

* * *

**Imagination**

Imagination is funny  
It makes a cloudy day sunny  
It makes a bee think of honey  
Just like I think of you

Imagination is crazy  
Your whole perspective gets hazy  
It starts you asking a daisy what to do  
What to do

Have you ever felt a gentle touch  
And then a kiss, then and then  
You find it's only your imagination again  
Oh well

Imagination is silly  
You go around willy-nilly  
For example I go around wanting you  
Yet I can't imagine that you want me too

**Harry Connick, Jr.**

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes, exhaling her breath in a loud huff. She had been trying to rest- _trying_ being the operative word. The redhead was facing a problem; one she did not know how to deal with. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see the face of the Blond Slytherin Prince. He would be looking at her, looking _through_ her - his stormy grey eyes fixed intently on hers. He would have a knowing look on his face, his lips pulled up into a small smirk.

Now, with her eyes open, the redhead had to crush the urge to turn around and watch the blond fly around. Irritated with her brain for being fixated with Malfoy, she decided to stop thinking altogether.

_Ha! Let's see what you do now!_

Opening her notebook to a fresh page, she picked up her pencil. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath and exhaled as slowly.

_Someone would think you're back in the war,_ a voice in her head commented.

_Getting you to shut up __**is**__ like fighting a war,_ she returned silently.

Not deciding on a particular subject for her sketch, her pencil started dancing all over the paper of its own accord. Her fingers, holding the pencil, moved fluidly, flexing and uncurling in the process, drawing lines and occasionally smudging and shading.

Initially, she had no idea what the lines meant, what the smudges and shades highlighted. All she knew was that whatever she was sketching had been on her mind, hidden in some corner. Transferring it to paper felt like a being relieved of a heavy weight. Now that she had started with it, Ginny knew that she had to get it out before it drove her crazy.

She was halfway through her sketch when she had the distinct feeling of being watched. Looking up from her notebook, she analysed her surroundings – her head swinging from left to right. And even though her brain was telling her that she was being paranoid, her gut was telling her that there was someone around her.

"Lumos," she whispered, taking her wand out from the left pocket of her pyjamas.

She looked around once more and saw that she _was_ being paranoid. Rolling her eyes at herself, the redhead lightly smacked herself on the head.

Going back to the sketch, Ginny's eyes widened when she realised that her subject was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Never one to leave anything halfway through, Ginny decided to give it no thought and completed the sketch. Feeling oddly pleased with herself, she was giving her sketch a few finishing touches when a voice she knew very well startled her.

"Weaslette."

Spinning around to face, she lost her hold on her notebook. It fell from her hands, landing right next to her. The only problem was that Malfoy was standing not even an inch away from where it had fallen on the ground.

And then it was as if everything had gone into slow motion.

She saw him stoop, his hand extend towards her notebook, his fingers curling around it. He hadn't even straightened properly when his eyes also widened. To any third person, the situation would have been comical – she was starting at _him_ with her eyes wide, and _he_ was staring at her _notebook_ with his eyes wide.

_He's gone into shock_, she observed to herself.

_Thank you, captain obvious,_ the voice in her head dead panned.

"Oh shit," the words were involuntarily out of her mouth. And his stormy grey eyes were back on her, piercing through her.

"I – I –" she stammered, not knowing what to say to him. And then she got up, snatched her notebook out of his hands. Turned.

And ran away.

* * *

Draco had been sitting at the Slytherin table, trying to ignore the buzz of conversation around him, when the mention of a certain redhead caught his attention. He looked across at the Gryffindor table, looking for the reason of his constant irritable mood. On not finding her, his eyebrows creased, forming a frown. This was the fifth day that the Weaslette hadn't come down for her meals. She seemed to have disappeared since he had seen her sketch of him.

Realising that she was going to continue avoiding him if he did not do anything soon, Draco decided to take the matter in his hands.

_And, the game of Hide and Seek begins, dear Weaslette_, he thought, his eyes fixed on her empty seat.

* * *

Ginny was walking down to her Transfiguration class, her eyes darting all around the deserted corridor. _I should have agreed with Nat when she had asked to wait for me,_ she thought to herself.

She had lost track of time, engrossed in her work at the library, and was now running late. Natalie had offered to wait for her but the redhead had refused, telling her friend to go ahead or she too would be late.

Ginny had wanted those few minutes to herself so she could do something.

It had been five days now. Five days since Malfoy had seen her sketch of him, and five days since she had been doing her best to avoid him. So far, she had succeeded.

But she knew that she wouldn't last long in this game of Hide and Seek. It wasn't that he was better than her or anything, but how long could she hide?

Certainly not forever. Some day she would have to stop hiding, and answer his questions.

Would he insult her? She had no idea.

True, he had stopped insulting people altogether, but who knew. He could be hiding around the corner to catch hold of her, his arsehole-self back to slight her.

Fate, it seemed liked the idea very much.

Ginny felt an arm snake around her waist, and another one clamp her mouth shut before she could even open it to scream. Her captor then pulled her into the empty classroom, and muttered the Locking Charm.

Her eyes went wide, and she was sure that her heart had stopped beating. And then suddenly, her captor let go of her.

Using the opportunity, she took out her wand and whipped around, coming face-to-face with the infamous Draco Malfoy. Her confusion and shock was so great that at first she did not notice just how close they were standing.

"_Malfoy?"_ she sputtered, her mind unable to form a proper, coherent question.

"No, it's Potter," he replied, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

She just gaped at him.

"Finally," he muttered, "You've been avoiding me, Weaslette. Since I saw that sketch."

Ginny grimaced.

"Am I not supposed to be the one avoiding you, thinking 'Ohmigod, she's stalking me, and making my sketches?' " Draco continued, faking a high-pitched voice at the last part.

He saw her eyes flash at his idea of her stalking him. The passion was back in them.

"I'll have you know, Malfoy, that making a sketch of someone is hardly stalking them."

"Oh, forgive me for thinking that you notice me enough to draw my sketch from memory, and that you did not have to stalk me to get it down on paper."

He saw her blush at that, and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

He took a step forward, removing all the distance between them.

"You notice me Weaslette, do you?"

She blushed even more at that, ducking her head to hide her reaction from him. But it was too late, he had already seen it. Putting a finger under her chin, he raised it, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Look at me, Ginny."

She raised her wide, confused eyes to meet his questioning ones. She could see that his eyes were a shade or two darker than usual. Was he angry?

"That was a very good sketch, I must say."

Her eyes widened even more at this, if that was even possible.

_Did he just compliment me,_ she asked herself.

_No, he was talking about the weather,_ her brain dead-panned.

She was shocked, to say the least. She had been expecting him to raise an issue over the sketch. A compliment was the last thing she had expected from him. Her brain was muddled by the questions swimming around in her head. She did not even notice what she was saying till the words were out of his mouth.

"I _did_ draw it from my memory."

She saw surprise flash across his face for a second, before he ducked his head to crush his lips to hers.

It was her turn to be surprised.

* * *

**A/N:**** Tee hee. He KISSED her. Yay! I've been waiting for this moment so long! **

**I know there hasn't been much of B/L but as I said, it's all going to come now.**

**How was it, how was it?? *bounces up and down* You guys know I live for your reviews. So, please, please let me know what you people think.**

**Now, replies to your reviews...**

**The Puppeteer:**** Thanks so much! I guess that makes you my first official fan. And after D/G, B/L is my second best, too! I think it's very cute, his easy going manner and her eccentricity!**

**Mrs. Nicholas Jonas teehee: Ha ha! Thanks for that! I hope your review is the same, if not more appreciative, for this chapter!**

**Babiiee-Z:**** Lol. I love that too. Thank you thank you! Is this one up to the mark?**

**Anna Kayson:**** I know. After stopping the other Slytherins from going through her notebook, I did not want him to be using underhanded methods to see her sketches. And since Draco **_**is**_** a Malfoy **_**and**_** a Slytherin, he is going to be his sneaky self at times.**

**Oxymoron8:**** I like her quite too, though he is going to bring back her fiery nature! So, what do you think of his reaction to her sketch of him?**

**Rowan-greenleaf:**** Thanks Rowan! And thank God, I was scared about him being OOC. I have addressed the cliff0hanger but I'm sorry I couldn't do it the way you wanted it. What do you think of the sexual tension? I don't think I have written such scenes before.**


	5. Plan

**

* * *

**

Plan

* * *

**A/N: This was quicker, and I tried to make it longer too! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! It keeps me going! My story, I think, is still going to get disqualified. *sobs***

**So, as I'd promised, things have started to happen!**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine. No, actually, some of it is. Only a few made up characters. The song is Fire It Up by Gowan.**

**As always, loads of thanks to Rowan, the awesome-est and quickest beta ever!**

* * *

**Fire It Up**

A scorpion skims across the desert  
Warm winds are stirring up your soul  
It's giving your eyes that tempting flicker  
Just the kind that makes me lose control  
Fire it up, Fire it up, girl  
Fire it up, Fire it up, now  
**-Gowan**

* * *

Recap:

_She was shocked, to say the least. She had been expecting him to raise an issue over the sketch. A compliment was the last thing she had expected from him. Her brain was muddled by the questions swimming around in her head. She did not even notice what she was saying till the words were out of his mouth._

"_I did draw it from my memory."_

_She saw surprise flash across his face for a second, before he ducked his head to crush his lips to hers._

_It was her turn to be surprised._

* * *

Draco marvelled at the way his senses heightened. Ginny's lips, even though reluctant, were soft under his own. It made him wonder how he would feel if she responded to him.

Would she bring her hands up to his chest? Or would she tangle her fingers in his hair? Would she be as demanding as he expected her to be?

He was broken out of his musings when he felt her hands come up to his chest.

_Here is my answer,_ he thought to himself.

However, he was shocked when instead of bringing him closer, like had expected her to do, she shoved him. Hard.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Ginny asked, her hazel eyes ablaze with the fire he so liked to see there.

The wheels turning in his head, he decided on a strategy.

"Kissing you," he said, talking as if he was explaining something to a troublesome two year old. "Wasn't that obvious?"

"Argh! You're so bloody– bloody -"

"Kissable? Tempting? Good at kissing?" Draco supplied, his arrogant smirk back in place.

"Eeww, no! I was about to say _infuriating_, you git! Go away, you're causing me a headache," she said, holding her head between both her hands.

"You know, I've heard of girls feeling light-headed after being kissed by me but this is the first time I've got such a reaction. Check again, you must've misinterpreted the signals your brain is sending to you. Because what you're saying right now isn't that healthy for my male ego," he finished in a matter-of–fact tone.

She simply rolled her eyes at this. "You know, Malfoy, I don't really care how the other girls react to your kissing skills, just do not expect it from me."

"Of course, my mistake. For a second there, I forgot what a prude you are."

Her mouth fell open for a second before she closed it shut, and her eyes narrowed. "Me? A prude? For your not so kind information, I have dated three boys-"

"One of them being the goody–two–shoes Gryffindor Thomas, the other Corner– who dropped you in two seconds for Chang, and last _and_ the least, Potter– the epitome of nobility. What does that say about you? It definitely makes you a prude."

At this, her eyes narrowed to mere slits, and Draco had to do his best to hide his smirk.

_This is so easy,_ he thought to himself.

"I. Am. Not. A. Prude." she bit out.

"Okay, so meet me outside the Room of Requirement tomorrow, after lunch."

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Room of Requirement? What for?"

"To make another sketch of me, of course," he said, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what makes you think I would do that? What if I refuse?"

He smirked at her. "Then my dear Weaslette, I will put the memory of your sketch in a Pensieve and make it available for the whole school to see."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I'm a Slytherin, Weaslette. Of course I would. Now make sure to be there tomorrow if you don't want me to do that." And with that, he swept out of the classroom, leaving behind an irate Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Draco joined Blaise at the Slytherin table, whistling an off-key tune.

Blaise just raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you alright, mate?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Of course, I am. What kind of a question is that?"

Blaise was interrupted from answering by Nott elbowing him. He scowled at Nott, before turning to where he was pointing.

"Finally, I have your attention," his Potions professor Jack Carmel drawled. "Mr Zabini, I do not understand why you took Divination for your seventh year, as you are failing at it. Very badly, I might add. So, I am arranging help for you. Miss Lovegood, a _sixth year_ student, will be helping you. It really is a matter of disgrace that a student from my house has to take help from a student junior to him. You will have your tutoring sessions with her at 6 p.m. every evening," he finished.

"But, Professor -" Blaise started.

"Is there a problem, Mr Zabini?" Carmel interrupted him, his voice the same Slytherin drawl.

"No, Professor."

"I am going to monitor your Divination classes with Miss Trelawney, so make sure that you improve."

"Yes, Professor," Blaise drawled back, irritated that his Head of House was treating him like a two year old.

"Good," Carmel said, and walked away.

Blaise made a face behind his back which had Draco burst out laughing.

"How I miss Snape," Blaise said, sighing.

Draco froze in place, his smirk falling and his eyes going blank; Nott elbowed Blaise again.

"_What is it, Nott?_ Blaise asked, exasperated.

"Draco, you idiot," Nott hissed, nodding his head at their blond friend.

Blaise immediately realised what he had said.

"I'm sorry, mate," he apologised, turning to the blond.

"It's ok," Draco whispered, his eyes locked on his plate. "I don't think I am hungry. Excuse me." He got up, and walked away, not noticing the curious, hazel eyes watching him from the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room, her brain furiously trying to work out her emotions. One part of her was incensed that Malfoy had attempted kissing her. However, another part of her was very, very happy that he had tried.

"_Who doesn't want to be kissed by him,_ the voice was back.

_Certainly not me,_ she answered back silently.

_Huh, I don't remember you feeling like that when he was kissing you. Surely, you noticed the way he was attending to your lips._

Ginny's mind involuntarily went back to the kiss. She could not deny the fact that he was a very good kisser. Almost an excellent one. He lips felt perfectly soft, neither too demanding nor too giving. He applied the ideal amount of pressure. Irritated with herself for thinking remotely appreciative thoughts about him, she focused all her anger on him for kissing her.

"The nerve of that– that monkey!" she fumed out aloud, forgetting where she was.

Ron looked up from the chess game he and Harry were playing.

Hermione, sitting on the armchair, looked at him, her eyebrows raised. He just shrugged in response.

"Whom are you talking about, Gin?" the male redhead inquired of his sister.

"Draco–bloody–Malfoy."

Ron went back to the game, his stance once again relaxed. "What did he do?" he asked, his attention centred on the chessboard.

This reaction from Ron surprised her, she didn't accept outright peace from him.

For the first time realising where she was, Ginny faltered. "He, er, he made fun of The Quibbler," she lied, rushing through the sentence.

The Golden Trio looked disbelievingly at her.

"Er. Yeah. Um. Anyways, I'm hungry, anybody interested in going down for dinner?"

The mention of dinner perked everyone up; except for Hermione. The bushy haired girl was still staring at her friend doubtfully.

"Ron, Harry, you two go ahead. Ginny and I will be there in a while," Hermione said to the two boys.

Ron raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ronald. We just need to have a girl talk, you know. Cramps, mood swings, any of this ring a bell?" Ron blushed furiously at this. "You can stay for the chat though, if you want," Hermione added for good measure.

Ron blushed harder, and shook his head frantically. "Er. No, thanks. We're starving, aren't we, Harry?"

"Er. Yeah. We're going. You can take your time." And with this, both the boys ran away.

"Bingo," Hermione said, causing Ginny to smile. "To my room. Now," Hermione said, using the Molly Weasley tone.

Ginny followed the bushy haired girl to the seventh year girls' dormitory. Hermione and Ginny sat down on the older girl's bed, the former casting a Silencing Charm around them. Ginny noticed all this with dread. Hermione, being the perceptive girl she was, had caught her lie.

"Okay, so what did Malfoy _actually_ do?" Hermione asked, her know-it–all demeanour replaced by that of a concerned friend.

Ginny hesitated, knowing how close Hermione was to her brother.

Hermione, sensing what was stopping her friend, reassuringly laid her hand on Ginny's and gave it a light squeeze. "Gin, I know Ron is my boyfriend and that I should not hide anything from him but I also know that he is your brother. An over-protective one, that too. I can't promise I'll understand your position but I promise to help you in whatever way I can." The sincerity that rang in her words moved Ginny, and made her guilty for doubting her friend.

Ginny, grateful to Hermione for her support, poured out every encounter with Malfoy. "...and now he's asking me to meet him outside the Room of Requirement, tomorrow after lunch." She did not add the part about a tiny part of her wanting to meet him.

Hermione appeared thoughtful for a moment or two before replying. "There's no harm in it, I guess. The Ministry has declared him innocent, and even Ron and Harry are okay with him now. He hasn't tortured anyone since the beginning of the year. He hasn't even so much as sneered!"

"I know. It's just that I'm not _completely_ sure."

"I understand, but you know it, as well as I do, that you can take care of yourself, Ginny. And then, if you _do_ need me, you can always send a Patronus to me. Or to any of the teachers."

"Thanks, Mione," Ginny said, genuinely thankful to her friend.

"Anytime. C'mon, let's go for dinner. I'm starving! I would like to ask one thing though."

"Sure."

"How does he kiss? I remember hearing in our fifth year that he's wonderful at it. Did you enjoy it?"

Even though Ginny appeared horrified at Hermione's question, her face did nothing to hide the fact she had enjoyed the kiss. "No." She did not whom she was lying to, her friend or herself.

"Uhuh. I believe you," Hermione said in a sing-song voice, making Ginny aware that she wasn't fooled.

"Shut up, Mione."

"You face does say something else, you know." And the two friends continued their light banter on their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"The ladies finally decide to grace us with their presence," Ron teased Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione, taking a seat next to him, lightly smacked him on the arm. "Shut up, Ron. Get back to eating."

Ron, never one to refuse food, happily complied.

Ginny took her seat next to Harry, which - unfortunately for her – faced the Slytherin table. Her eyes automatically started browsing through the many heads at the table, coming to a stop at the blond, short haired one.

She saw Zabini say something to Malfoy which caused Malfoy to freeze.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

Malfoy mumbled something to his friends, and got up from his seat, his food untouched.

_What's wrong with him?_ she asked herself.

And then unnerved for caring, she went back to her dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Faithful, ol' me back with another note. *grins evilly* **

**Draco is back with another sneaky plan. To know what it is, review! Also, I think I'm going to change the rating to a much higher level now. Too see why, you'll have to review so I'm back with the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys, for those of you who review! It makes my day and keeps me going!**

**Anyways, what do you guys think of this chapter?? I tried to make it longer than my previous one. Also, I've tried to put in lots of things happening.**

**Now, replies to your reviews:**

**Mrs. Nicholas Jonas teehee****: Thanks you! So, how was this?**

**Babiiee-Z****: Thanks! Nope, this definitely isn't the end!**

**Rowan-greenleaf: Thanks! Even thogh I always know your response before hand, I can't help but wait for your review! It just makes my day! I've changed this chapter a bit, what do you think now?**

**Oxymoron8: She will be quiet-ish but by the end, I think, she'll have her fire back. Oh yes, she's certainly going to be snarky at him. And yeah, the run-ins with the Slytherins are going to come, but they'll all be a part of our favourite blond's plan!**

**Keep the reviews coming guys!**


	6. What?

**

* * *

**

What?!?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this wasn't quick but I hope it's better! My story is disqualified from two categories. However, my story is eligible for Best Characterization of Draco Malfoy,**** Best Characterization of Ginny Weasley****, and the Best Writer. Readers can vote by continuing to the following link:**

**http: // www . fanfiction . net /forum /rowangreenleafs _Ginny_ Draws_ Draco_Fic _Challenge /54059/ (Don't forget to remove the spaces!)**

**Also, this is to all the readers, irrespective that you review or you don't. There has been a terrorist attack in Mumbai, it's a city in India (for those of you who don't know). We've lost over a 100 people, and around 80 are severely injured. It's a request to all of you to please pray for the lost souls, and those who have lost family members.**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine except for a few characters! The song is Caged Bird by Alicia Keys.**

* * *

**Caged Bird**

Right now I feel like a bird  
Caged without a key  
Everyone comes to stare at me  
So much joy and revelry  
They don't know how I feel inside  
Through my smile I cry  
They don't know what they're doing to me  
Keeping me from flying  
That's why I say that I know why the caged bird sings  
Only joy comes from song  
She's so rare and beautiful to others  
But I just set her free so she can fly, fly, fly  
Spreading her wings and her song  
Let her fly, fly, fly, the whole world to see  
Hmmm hey ooh she's like a caged bird  
Fly, fly, ooh, just let her fly, just let her fly, just let her fly  
Spread wings  
Spread beauty

**-Alicia Keys**

* * *

Recap:

_Her eyebrows scrunched up in thought._

_Malfoy mumbled something to his friends and got up from his seat, his food untouched._

_What's wrong with him?__ she asked herself._

_And then unnerved for caring, she went back to her dinner._

* * *

"Draco. Draco, wake up mate. You'll be late," Blaise's voice cut through Draco's sleepy, fuzzy thoughts.

"Hmm," Draco hummed in response, and went back to sleeping; only to be rudely woken the next minute.

_SPLASH!_

Draco immediately sat up, water dripping down his face and his naked upper body. He looked around at his laughing dorm mates crossly.

"What the fuck," he swore in a low voice, glaring at everyone present.

Immediately everyone sobered up; Draco was famous in Slytherin House for not being a morning person- everyone tried to stay out of his way in the mornings.

A sleepy and pissed Malfoy was even worse, so all the boys in the dorm -except for Philips- quickly went back to their work, careful to stay out of the blond's way.

"Nice way of being woken up, isn't it?" Philips commented, his lips pulled up in a smirk, his fingers twirling his wand around.

_Wannabe Draco,_ Draco thought back to the name Blaise had given to his French dorm mate. It made Draco wonder when Philips would give up on trying to take his place.

Draco's grey eyes narrowed into mere slits.

_You have **no** idea, Philips, of the trouble you have invited for yourself._

Draco raised an eyebrow in response and smirked back at his dorm mate; the smirk and the look in Draco's eyes was enough to make Philip's smirk disappear.

"I know of better ways, Philips," he said, his words promising revenge. "Malfoys are infamous for doing everything better than others. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." And with that Draco went for a shower, leaving the other boy glaring at a wall.

* * *

Draco looked up from his breakfast when he felt someone slip into the seat beside him.

Blaise nodded at him in greeting and started arranging a plate for himself.

"Where have you been since morning?" Draco asked his best friend.

"Oh, here and there." When his blond friend simply raised an eyebrow, Blaise sighed and continued. "I was having my tutoring sessions with Lovegood."

"Weren't they scheduled at six in the evening?"

Blaise sighed again. "Yeah, but, apparently, there are Umgubular Slashkilters floating around in the evening."

"Um - what?" Draco gave Blaise a sceptic glance. "Don't tell me you believe her shite."

"I don't believe what she says, but there's no point arguing with one's beliefs. If she wants to have these sessions in the morning, why should I mind?"

Draco looked at his friend as if he had grown two heads. Blaise just shrugged in response. Someone cleared their throat, drawing the attention of both the boys.

"Lovegood," Blaise greeted Luna, nodding his head at her.

"Blaise," she greeted him back.

Her use of his first name made Draco look incredulously at his friend.

"You forgot your textbook," she said, holding out a tiny book to the Slytherin.

"Oh, thanks," he mumbled, sure that Draco must be ready to burst with laughter any minute now.

One look at the blond had him confirming his suspicions.

"Malfoy," Luna greeted the Slytherin.

Draco just raised his eyebrows in response.

Luna, unaffected by his lack of response, ploughed ahead. "Gin's been going absolutely nutters since yesterday."

This was enough to get Draco interested in what she was saying. His silver eyes were intently fixed on her, waiting for her to continue.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do," she reprimanded him, her dreamy face serious for once.

"So, she told you? How bloody Gryffindor of her. And who said I'm nice? Malfoys and Slytherins aren't supposed to be nice," he snapped at her.

"Of course, she told me. Why wouldn't she tell her best friend? I'm sure you must've told Blaise about everything that happened." The blank look on the dark Slytherin's face was enough indication for her. Luna merely shrugged in response. "Your choice," she said in a sing-song voice, and skipped away.

"What is it that you haven't told me yet? And what does it have to do with Ginny Weasley, may I ask?"

Draco, seeing that he could not get away from this one, got to some explaining.

* * *

Twenty five minutes, a breakfast, and an explanation later found the two friends on the way to the dungeons, for their Potions class.

"So, what exactly do you plan to do in the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh, nothing much," Draco replied, his voice perfectly devoid of emotion. His eyes, however, betrayed him, for Blaise caught the twinkle of excitement in them.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Blaise asked, making Draco smirk in response.

"Just wait and watch."

* * *

Ginny felt the first half of her day pass in anxiety and excitement. Obviously, she wasn't admitting the excitement part to herself- but it was still there.

She had woken up earlier than usual, her brain jumbled with the possible things Draco could want from her. She had mixed up her hair clips while getting ready, forgetting to put on her cloak. Thankfully, Ron had promptly reminded her of it when she got down to the common room.

_Accept it; you're excited about meeting him today,_ the ever-present voice said.

_Am not,_ she snapped.

_Are too. You can't even think of anything else,_ the voice said matter-of-factly.

_Of course I can._

_Yeah? What else have you thought about since morning?_ the voice asked, smugness resounding from it.

Ginny, unable to find an answer, decidedly ignored the voice.

"Ginny! Gin!" she heard someone call her from behind.

Turning around, she saw Luna running towards her. "Weren't you going to wait for me?"

Mentally slapping herself for forgetting, Ginny blushed. "I'm sorry, Lu. It completely slipped my mind."

"It's okay, Gin. What's up with you, anyways? I had to shout your name so many times before you paid any attention to me. You seem distracted, too. Anything wrong?"

Ginny, knowing Luna would understand her, quickly poured out her story.

"Are you sure you're afraid of meeting him and not excited?" Luna asked her redheaded friend.

Ginny glared at her.

"Not you too, Luna. Hermione also said the same thing. Why would I be excited about meeting that git?"

Luna just shrugged in response, a knowing smile gracing her face.

Ginny rolled her eyes at that.

"Anyways, I'm hungry. See you later," Ginny said, waving to her friend as she headed for her table.

Her obvious distraction did not go unnoticed by her housemates either.

"Gin, everything Okay?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Eeww, Ron! Don't speak with your mouth full."

Hermione, seated beside Ginny, sighed. "Don't try, Ginny. After all these years, I've given up."

Ron, taking care to swallow before he answered, put on a puppy dog expression. "You know you love me."

Hermione snorted. "You have no idea how painfully aware I am of _that_."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, looking offended.

"Okay, you two," Harry interjected, "Let's finish our breakfast so we can head for Potions."

Ginny sighed, realising that she too was getting late for her Transfiguration class.

"See you later, Gin bug," Ron said, using her childhood name.

Ginny, instead of punching him or calling him Ronald in return, just mumbled a 'yes' and left for her class. The Trio exchanged a glance, knowing there was something wrong with her.

Apparently, their Transfiguration teacher also noticed that there was something amiss with Ginny, for Professor McGonagall asked her to stay behind after class.

"Miss Weasley, is there something I may help you with?"

"No, Professor," Ginny replied, confusion reflecting on her pretty face.

"Are you sure? Because I am certain that there is something worrying you. You haven't paid attention in my class at all today."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was up late last night working for an assignment, I'm just exhausted. I'll take care it doesn't happen again," Ginny said, lying straight through her teeth.

Growing up with six brothers -who were very good liars- had taught her how to lie without being caught, something she would later thank them for.

Professor McGonagall had looked unconvinced but let her go.

* * *

Now, on the way to the Room of Requirement, her mind was a jumble of emotions - the strongest ones being fear and excitement. The latter she very easily refused to acknowledge or accept to herself.

The other emotions were dread (_What if this is just a trick?_), confusion (_What could he want from me?_), anger at herself (_Why am I even agreeing to it?_), etc, etc.

_Who knew one could feel so many emotions,_ she wryly thought to herself.

Ginny was broken out of her reverie when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, she blushed when she realised that she was now walking past Malfoy, and the Room of Requirement.

"Have some other plans?" Malfoy asked, his eyebrow raised.

For an insane second, she felt that his eyebrow would get stuck raised, considering that it was always there.

Regaining her composure, she decided to cover her embarrassment by snapping at him. "No. And even if I do, it's none of your concern."

Walking forward till he had her captured against the wall opposite the Room of Requirement, Malfoy trapped her by placing his hands on the wall by her sides.

Feeling dizzy and intoxicated by the scent of him, Ginny almost closed her eyes and leaned her head back. His eyes, however, did not let her do so. She felt herself get lost in those seemingly never ending grey pools. She noticed that his eyes, like they were the day before, were a darker shade than usual.

"Oh, but I think it is. If you have other plans, then I'll have to change my plans, too. Instead of being here with you, I'll be with the rest of the school displaying a rather lovely sketch of me."

Malfoy's threat broke her out of the trance like state he had her in, making her genuinely angry. Shoving him hard, she huffed out her breath.

"Fine. Tell me what you want, and be done with it."

"Of course. But not here."

Ginny's eyebrows scrunched. "Then where?"

He smirked at her, apparently saying '_How stupid are you?'_

"_In_ the Room of Requirement, Weaslette," he explained to her, as if talking to a two year old.

"Oh." And then she saw him pace in front of the Room of Requirement, thinking furiously.

His eyes were now slate grey, focused on a thought yet unfocused on everything around them. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, his lips pressed together. Seeing him like this reminded her of why she had drawn a sketch of him in the first place.

"Okay. Let's get in then," he mocked in a deeper voice, bowing down. "Ladies first."

Rolling her eyes at his display, she did not oblige with any sort of reply and just went it. What she saw made her eyes grow wide with wonder and confusion. The room had an odd mix of a common room and a dormitory. There were black couches placed in front of the fireplace, the fire a healthy mix of yellow, golden and red flames. At the back of the room was a large four poster bed, the curtains, again, black in colour.

"Wh - What?" she stuttered, unable to form her question.

"This is my room at Malfoy Manor, Weaslette," he answered her unspoken question, his voice quiet and low.

She glanced at him and saw his pewter eyes fixed at the wall opposite to them. There was a picture of a young Draco with his mother, both of standing in the snow and laughing at something. "Well, we should get on with this."

Feeling peculiarly touched, she just nodded her consent and did not ask any question as to what his 'this' was.

"Since that sketch you have drawn of me is very good, I want you to draw me another one."

"Of?"

"Me, Weaslette," he replied, his voice exasperated.

It immediately reminded her that this was Malfoy she was dealing with. And being nice with him would not get her anywhere.

_Snarky mode launched,_ she thought to herself.

"How particular and descriptive," she retorted, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"I want you to make a sketch of me, Weaslette," he repeated, pausing for effect before he added "Wearing nothing."

She froze. _Snarky mode terminated._

* * *

**A/N: Lol. So, what do you guys think? Let me know *nudge nudge***

**Review, review, review!**

* * *


	7. Questions, Questions and More Questions

**

* * *

**

Questions, Questions and More Questions

* * *

**A/N: I know the update took too much time and I'm sorry for that! There's just so much going on. My grandmother fell ill, so we had to rush to her place. And that place doesn't have a computer or anything. Other than that, I have my college first year exams in March for which I've started my preparation. Also, my brain seems to have slowed down. I'm sorry!**

**Now, I hope there isn't any OOC-ness in the chapter. Thanks to you guys for all your reviews! They keep me going. **

**Thanks to Rowan, as always, for the awesome beta!**

**Disclaimer: We all know, none of the characters (okay, maybe except for a few) are mine. And the mysterious creature Bubbleguns is mine, too. Alas, only mysterious creatures are mine. No Draco Malfoy for me. *pouts* The song in Beauty and the Beast by Stevie Nicks.**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

You're not a stranger to me  
And you are something to see  
You don't even know how to please  
You say a lot...but you're unaware how to leave

My darling lives in a world that is not mine  
An old child misunderstood...out of time  
Timeless is the creature who is wise  
And timeless is the prisoner in disguise

Oh who is the beauty...who the beast  
Would you die of grieving when I leave  
Two children too blind to see  
I would fall in your shadow...I believe

My love is a man who's not been tamed  
Oh...my love lives in a world of false pleasure and pain  
We come from difference worlds...we are the same (my love)  
I never doubted your beauty...I've changed  
I never doubted your beauty...I've changed

Changed...who is the beauty  
Where is my beast (my love)  
There is no beauty  
Without my beast (my love)

Who is the beauty  
Who... (my love)  
Ahhh...  
Oh...la bete...la bete  
Where is my beast

My beauty...my beauty  
My beautiful...beautiful...beautiful  
Beautiful beast

**-Stevie Nicks**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_"I want you make a sketch of me, Weaslette," he repeated, pausing for effect before he added, "Wearing nothing."_

_She froze. Snarky mode terminated_

* * *

She stood there, frozen, for Merlin knows how many minutes. She knew that her hazel eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open but she did not care.

"Sketch –you –nothing?" she managed to utter, her shock rendering her speechless.

He raised an eyebrow at her speaking skills. "Is that your way of asking me if you have heard me correctly, that you have to sketch me naked?" She nodded dumbly. "Well, yes. That's what you shall be doing."

His answer caused her to go back to staring at him. She could feel an odd buzzing in her ears, filling her head. Her brain seemed to have stopped working, processing no thoughts.

_Breathe! Or we'll die!_ the voice at the back of her head screamed frantically at her.

Pulling in a huge breath, the functions of her body restarted. And the first thing she did was scream:

"WHAT???"

Draco put his index fingers of both hands on each ear. "I'm not deaf, Weaslette."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. "And no, you aren't _deaf_, you are _dumb_! What makes you think I will sketch you naked?" She studiously ignored that the prospect had left her with a quickened heartbeat, and tingled nerves.

_You're in denial, girl. C'mon, say yes. You know you want to._

_Oh, for Heaven's sake! Shut up!_

"Weaslette? You still in there?" Draco asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Of course. In fact I think you're the one out of it."

"No, I'm not the one 'out of it', as you so eloquently put it. And before you proceed to refuse, let me remind you that if you don't accept my offer, the sketch I've seen will be out for everybody."

"You – you sneaky bastard!" she fumed.

"Thank you, Red," Draco said, smirking at her. "Now, you've got two options. Either you arrive here same time tomorrow to start on the sketch…Or _I_ make sure that I carry through my threat. Decide and owl me by tomorrow's breakfast regarding your decision. See you later, then, Weaslette." And smirking one last time at Ginny, he left her fuming.

* * *

"Zabini," sixth year Maria Shane called, drawing the attention of the dark, seventh year Slytherin, "You've got an owl." She walked up from her spot on the Slytherin table and handed Blaise the letter.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," she replied, batting her eyelashes - her voice sickly sweet.

"She's got a spot for you," Crabbe commented, a tinge of jealousy floating in his voice.

"Wrong," Blaise corrected, "She's got a spot for every rich, handsome bachelor. Unless the said bachelor is a Gryffindor."

"Well, you could have fun," Nott said, winking from his seat across Blaise.

Blaise rolled his eyes at that. "She's not my type."

"Not even for a shag?"

"Nope, not even for a shag. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to read." Taking one last sip from his pumpkin juice, Blaise slung his bag on one shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched securely in his left hand.

Finding an empty classroom, Blaise slipped inside, praying to the Lords that the letter wasn't from his mother– informing him of a new husband. Flipping the parchment, he was happy to see the lack of a Zabini seal. His happiness was quickly replaced by confusion.

Who could send me a letter? he thought to himself. His question was answered soon enough.

_Blaise,_

_I saw Ginny leave the Room of Requirement. She seems absolutely livid. What is your friend up to? I think a Wrackspurt has gotten to him._

_Meet me in the library today at six. We need to discuss this quickly, because if your friend hurts mine, I'll make sure to have Heliopaths searching for him._

_Luna._

"Wrackspurts? Heliopaths? What are these?" he asked himself. And then realising that he could always find out later, he decided to look for Draco. Stuffing the letter into the pocket of his cloak, Blaise walked out of the classroom only to run into Draco himself. He did not miss the expression of glee on his friend's face.

"What have you done now?" Blaise asked, suspicion swimming in his voice.

Draco immediately schooled his features to those of innocence. "Me? Nothing. What makes you think _I_ have done something?"

"I know you very well, Drae. Last time you were _that_ happy was when you hexed Jared Symonds seven ways into oblivion _and_ gotten him into trouble with Carmel.

Draco grinned, thinking back to the beginning of his seventh year.

Jared Symonds, a fifth year transfer student, had been cheeky with him since the start of the term. Draco, wanting to change his bully image, had not bothered with the junior for long. But things had gotten out of hand when Symonds had made fun of him for failing at the task Draco had been assigned in his sixth year. To say Draco had been livid would be an understatement.

He had then, instead of straightaway reverting to his old ways, played a nasty trick on Symonds. It had a lot to do with dungbombs, the Potions classroom, and a very furious Carmel. The whole incident had made everyone in the Slytherin House aware that even though Draco Malfoy was not a bully anymore, he could easily crush anyone trying to put him down.

"See, now c'mon, spill," Blaise's smug voice cut through Draco's train of thought.

"Nothing much. I just told her to make a sketch of me."

"What's the catch?"

"I won't be wearing anything," Draco said, grinning again, his silvery-grey eyes coming alight with mischief.

Blaise's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Why won't _you_ be wearing anything?"

Draco sighed heavily.

"You know, for a slimy, sneaky Slytherin, you can be awfully slow sometimes, Blaise."

Blaise nodded, "Lovegood, too, shares your opinion."

Draco raised his eyebrows at his best friend's comment. Shaking his head he asked the one question that had been troubling him since morning. "Do you have something going on with her?"

"Who her?"

"_Lovegood_, Blaise," Draco said, exasperated with his friend's momentary slowness.

"Merlin, no. What makes you think that?"

"Nothing, forget it. Anyways, I won't be wearing anything because she will make a nude sketch of me."

"Oh. But why do you want a nude sketch of _yourself_?"

"I don't want it. In fact, I'll have it burnt the minute it is done."

"Then why are you getting her to sketch you, nude that too? She may use it against you."

Draco smirked at that. "She's a Gryffindor through and through. She won't do anything like that. As for why I'm getting it done, it's a theory I'm working on." Draco ignored the way Blaise's eyebrows rose at that. "Weasley, at one time, used to be a very passionate girl. Now, she's like one of those– what do the Muggles call them? Zombia? Zombie?"

"Zombie, yes." Blaise corrected him.

"How do you know that?"

"Muggle step-father number eight. Or was it nine?"

"Anyways, she's like a zombie now – except for when she's sketching. So this one time when I aggravated her, the passion was back in her. If only for a minute, but I could see her going back to her old self. Now, I thought that if I get her to sketching me _and_ aggravate her also, maybe she'll be her happy old self again." Draco finished, smirking smugly.

"And you give a rat's arse, why?" Blaise asked, a smug expression forming on his face. He knew what was actually going on with his friend but afraid of making him run away screaming like a girl, he decided not to mention anything.

Draco, irritated at being asked so many questions, snapped. "Why are you so goddamned curious today?"

Blaise raised both his hands in mock surrender.

"Relax, I just don't want you getting into any sort of trouble."

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "Thanks, mother," he said sarcastically. "But I can take care of myself, you know. Anyways, let's get back to the dorm. I have Quidditch practice in an hour."

"So, when's the next match scheduled for? Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's next month." Draco said, heading for the Slytherin common room. He had a rowdy team to take care of.

* * *

An hour later, the Slytherin Quidditch team could be found on the pitch, ready for their first practice of the term. Everyone, except for Philips, was excited about it.

The team was mostly made up of seventh years – Draco, Philips, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle. There was one sixth year -Maria Shane- and a fifth year, Julius Flint- Marcus Flint's brother.

Draco had hands down been chosen as the team captain. For the position of a Seeker, however, he had been given competition by Philips. To him, it wasn't much of a surprise. Philips had always gone after what Draco wanted. He never got anything, of course because Draco, as a Malfoy, always got what he wanted.

So, when Philips had caught the Snitch in thirty minutes and forty seven seconds, most of the team mates had thought that _maybe_ Draco had been bested. But their assumption was wrong. Draco caught the snitch in twenty seven minutes exact, once again proving to everyone that he had been rightly named the Slytherin Prince.

Philips had sneered at him then, trying out for the position of a Chaser. He had been selected. Watching Philips now, Draco grudgingly accepted to himself that his French dorm mate was one of the best chasers the Slytherin Team had ever had. He was very good when it came to techniques like Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Porskoff Ploy, and reverse pass**.**

An hour later, the practice session was over. Everyone was sweaty, tired and grumbling. Draco knew that he should have gone easy on his team members, seeing how this was only their first session, but he did not want anyone goofing up in their match against Gryffindor. He would then rub it off in Ginny's face, irking her to the point where she would lose all her quiet composure.

_Good_, he thought, mentally patting himself on the back. Draco called all of his team mates down, all the members forming a huddle to discuss strategies and improvements.

_Almost all members_, Draco thought to himself as he glanced at Philips. The Slytherin Captain had been suggesting moves and manoeuvres to his team mates only to have Philips dismiss them, suggesting other moves instead. Draco knew that his team mate was trying to do, but did not do anything to stop him. Everyone in the team knew that their blond captain's suggestions never failed.

A voice broke in. "Malfoy, isn't your practice session over already?" Draco turned around to see Harry standing with the rest of the Gryffindor team, ready for their practise. He did not miss the amusement showing on the raven haired boy's face.

"Yeah, we were just leaving," Draco said, smirking. "You need all the preparation that you can get before you face us up in the air."

Ginny snorted at that, drawing everyone's attention to herself, a blond Slytherin's in particular. The attention Draco was bestowing on Ginny did not go unnoticed by Philips. He could see the way both of them were looking at each other. Hazel eyes held both dislike and attraction. And slate grey eyes, though the emotion was checked in them, were not successful in completely hiding the attraction they held for the Weaslette.

_Interesting_, he thought to himself, the wheels in his head turning. _Now you'll see, who's the real Slytherin Prince._

"Philips!" He turned around to see his Captain calling him, irritation etched on the porcelain like face. "Do you have to be told that you have to move to the showers?"

"No, _Captain_," Philips said, emphasising on the last word. He hurried over to the changing rooms, his brain furiously working up a plan.

* * *

Blaise entered the library, whistling a tune he had once heard his Muggle step-father playing on the piano when he was a kid. He didn't know what his step - father was playing, but the tune was a nice, soft one that had stayed back in his head.

"Mr. Zabini, this isn't a music class. Please leave, if you feel like whistling." Madam Pince said, scowling at the Slytherin from behind her glasses.

Blaise, rolling his eyes, stopped whistling and looked around for his blonde tutor. He spotted her sitting on a chair in the far corner of the library, bent over a book. He sauntered over to her noiselessly, in hopes of startling her. His plan, it seemed, was doomed to fail.

"Hello, Blaise," Luna greeted him, her head still buried in her book.

Blaise sighed. "Lovegood. How did you do that? And what book is this?"

Here, she bothered to look up from her book. "One question at a time, please. And the cologne, or whatever it is that you use, is too strong. It announces your arrival when you are miles away."

"Sorry. So, what book is this?"

"Oh. It's just a book on mysterious creatures," the Ravenclaw blonde replied, closing the book. "I'm looking for information on Bubbleguns."

"Isn't it bubblegums? A Muggle word for something that's eaten?" Blaise asked, perplexed, causing Luna to smile.

"No. Bubbleguns are mysterious creature found in many parts of Asia, and Australia. They are shape changing creatures, elastic almost."

"Oh," Blaise replied, trying to wrap his mind around the image of a pink, elastic-like creature. Shaking his head to clear it, he decided to change the topic before he actually started believing his tutor. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, yes. As I have been saying for quite some time now, I'm sure that a Wrackspurt has gotten to your best friend." Blaise inwardly sighed at that. "What are his intentions?"

Now Blaise _did_ sigh. "Nothing bad, I assure you. He wants to help Weaslette."

Luna eyebrows went up at that, her large eyes fixed on him, unblinking. Blaise realised that he somewhat liked her eyes, large, and light blue.

_Her eyes are the shade of a clear, summer sky_, he thought, awed. _No girl in Slytherin has eyes that colour_.

"...I don't understand his way of helping her." He heard her finish. Catching the gist of what she had said, he decided to explain everything to her.

"Draco has a theory. According to him, the only times he sees passion in Weaslette is either when she's sketching, or bickering with him. So, he thought that the more he would be around her, the more she would get her fieriness back." Seeing the look on Luna's face, he added, "I know, it's crazy. But I hope he gets through to her."

"Why is he doing all this?" Luna asked. "What does he get from it?"

"I don't know," Blaise replied, looking sincere.

"Well, I don't mind as long as he doesn't hurt Ginny. Because if he does, I'll go through with my threat of Heliopaths."

"Oh-kay. Anyways, let's make a move or we'll be late for dinner."

Luna nodded in assent, and went to return the book back to the rack she had picked it up from. Coming back to the table, she was surprised to see him waiting for her.

"Why haven't you left?" She asked surprised. Seeing him look offended, she rephrased her words. "What are you waiting for?"

"Not 'what'– 'whom'. And I'm waiting for you. Surely, you don't expect me to not escort you back to the Great Hall."

Luna felt oddly touched at that. "Thanks."

Both the students were silent on their way to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Blaise kept sneaking glances at the blonde witch walking besides him, finding her dreamy face, and her slim, tall frame pleasing to his eyes.

"We're here," Luna's dreamy voice floated to him.

_Her voice is like a soft piano melody_, he thought to himself.

"Blaise?" Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Well, when do we meet again?" He asked, unable to completely hide the hope swirling his voice, making Luna's lips twitch. Realising that he had probably just sounded desperate, he added, "For the tutoring session."

At that, Luna did smile.

"I'll let you know."

He took a step towards her, his eyes intently fixed on hers, and opened his mouth to say something. But then he seemed to think better of it, and muttering a hasty 'Bye', he turned around walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending is abrupt, but as I said, my brains seem to have slowed down. I'll try to make the next update quicker and better, though.**

**Thank you guys, for your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Love you all.**


End file.
